Lie to me with sincerity
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Slash DMxHP] Ma main glisse contre ta bouche pour interrompre ton geste. « Dis moi que tu m'aimes » « Je t’aime » Mes doigts descendent le long de ton ventre, effleurent ta braguette « Dis moi que je suis le seul pour toi » « Tu es le seul pour moi »


**Titre :** Lie to me with sincerity

**Auteur :** dark.setsuna

**Base :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Un semblant de Song Fic et une grande part de Citron XD

**Pairing :** DxH

**Rating :** J'ai jamais autant frôlé le NC-17 il me semble …

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont bel et bien la propriété de JKR. Les paroles parfois présentes dans le récit en **gras** sont tirées de la chanson _Lie to me_ de Depeche Mode. Il y a également deux citations de grands auteurs en_ italique_, la première appartenant à Malraux et la seconde est de Jules Renard

Parfois quand je m'ennuie ou que je déprime, j'écris ce genre de fic très largement inspirée des paroles d'une chanson (remaniées à ma façon). Cet OS a pour simple but d'assouvir un besoin d'écrire et de me changer les idées l'espace d'un instant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère)

* * *

J'aimerais ne plus me souvenir de mon nom

Oublier la pâleur morbide de mon existence

Ne plus être conscient de l'enjeu de cette dernière bataille

Ignorer l'existence de tous ces hommes suppliciés

Ne plus sentir cette cicatrice sous mes doigts écorchés

Etre un autre, l'espace d'une nuit seulement

Tes yeux me déshabillent du regard avec condescendance

Tes mains caressent le velours rouge de l'accoudoir sculpté

Un sourire effleure tes lèvres quand les derniers mots de Dumbledore résonnent dans cette pièce

Le serpent a prêté serment à la lumière, délaissant l'obscurité de son héritage

Tu es le seul qui ne me regarde pas avec fierté

Tu es le seul qui n'attend rien de moi, en réalité

Les grands magistrats, ministres et hauts placés se lèvent

Quittent la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres

Rires de connivence, poignés de main assurées

Ils sont tous certains que je viendrais à bout de 'la menace'

Eux, qui ne parviennent toujours pas à prononcer son nom devant une glace.

Je desserre ma cravate, fin du spectacle

Je m'avance vers toi parmi la foule d'invités

Tu restes immobile, perdu dans tes pensées

Je me penche légèrement à ton oreille, enroulant mes doigts autour de ta cravate

Tu finis de boire un cocktail aux senteurs épicées

Je t'ordonne plutôt que te demande, de me suivre par ces simples mots

« **Viens et baise moi **»

Tu hausses un sourcil, charmeur

Je resserre mes doigts autour de ta cravate et me redresse

Tu te relèves au moment où je commence à tirer

« **Viens et mens moi** »

Un sourire caresse tes lèvres avec sensualité

Tu déposes ton verre sur un plateau à proximité

Et tu me suis silencieusement

Tes doigts glissent discrètement autour de ma taille

Tu m'entraînes peu à peu dans l'antre du diable

Quelques mots latins s'échappent d'entre tes lèvres

Je sens déjà le froissement d'un drap sous mon dos

Tes doigts glissent le long de ma gorge et déroulent lentement ma cravate

Ton souffle caresse mon cou et remonte le long de mon visage

Tu inclines légèrement la tête pour venir à l'encontre de mes lèvres

Ma main glisse contre ta bouche pour interrompre ton geste

« **Dis moi que tu m'aimes** »

« Je t'aime »

Mes doigts descendent le long de ton ventre, effleurent ta braguette

« **Dis moi que je suis le seul** pour toi »

« Tu es le seul pour moi »

Mes yeux rencontrent à nouveau le reflet impassible des tiens

Ta main glisse le long de ma hanche et tu commences à m'embrasser langoureusement

Je resserre mes bras autour de ton cou et me presse contre toi

Ta langue ne tarde pas à se faufiler entre mes lèvres

Tu cherches, tu défis, tu prends, tu embrases

Tu te sépares de moi l'espace d'une seconde

La respiration haletante

Tu déposes un baiser sur la pointe de mon menton et reprends à nouveau possession de ma bouche

**Les expériences laissent une empreinte durable **

D'autant plus que tu es ma première expérience dans ce domaine là

Tes doigts s'aventurent déjà entre mes cuisses et le long de mes reins

La paume de ta main remonte lentement le long de mon torse

Ton regard se fait impétueux et tu savoures cette puissance que tu as sur moi

Sans un mot de plus

Car **les mots prononcés une fois ne signifie pas beaucoup** pour toi

Un sourire courbe tes lèvres à la saveur de gingembre

Tu me voles un baiser plus farouche, plus résolu qu'auparavant

Mon genou se plie doucement, ma hanche frotte contre la tienne

L'une de tes mains s'hasarde sous le tissu, frôle ma peau dangereusement

Tes doigts sont glacés et me font frissonner discrètement

Les boutons de ma chemise sautent un à un, sous ta main assurée

Le velours caresse mes épaules avant de retomber au bas du lit dans un bruit sourd

Ta langue s'égare le long de mes clavicules et redessine mes abdominaux

Tes doigts glissent sous la ceinture de mon pantalon et me font me cambrer furieusement

Tu esquisses un sourire et scelles tes lèvres contre les miennes, une énième fois

Tu me murmures à l'oreille que _la vie ne vaut rien mais que rien ne vaut la vie_

Ta main m'implique progressivement un mouvement de va-et-vient

Alors que le mensonge m'enivre peu à peu …

Je chasse une courte mèche blonde retombant devant tes yeux

Mes yeux croisent un instant tes prunelles ténébreuses

Ton regard m'a toujours semblé indéchiffrable

Tu resserres tes doigts autour de mon membre, m'arrachant un gémissement

Il serait illusoire de croire que tu fais cela dans l'unique but de me satisfaire

**La croyance est la voie de l'innocence**

**Et quand je dis innocent, je devrais dire naïf**

Sans doute, éprouves-tu un sentiment de fierté à me 'dominer' ainsi

Tu n'as même pas cherché à refuser, à me contredire, à m'éconduire

Tu dois me trouver pathétique

Il n'y a que moi pour chercher du réconfort auprès d'un ennemi

Pour mieux, en vaincre un autre

Car même si tu as juré fidélité à l'Ordre, tu restes 'mon ennemi à demi-mot'

Je rêve juste d'amour l'espace d'une nuit et tu es le seul capable de m'y faire croire sincèrement

Car tu me détestes au-delà de mon nom alors que les autres ne m'aiment que par mon nom

Ton souffle se mélange au mien une nouvelle fois

« **Mens moi, mais fais le avec sincérité **»

Un sourire ourle tes lèvres amusées

Tu déposes un baiser sur la pointe de mon nez avant de faire glisser mon boxer jusqu'au sol

Ta langue sillonne alors mon érection et mon corps se consume peu à peu sous tes lèvres

J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, les deux à la fois

Mes sens papillonnent sous ta salive et ma respiration devient saccadée

**Fais moi écouter, juste une minute**, fais moi sentir, fais moi voir, **fais moi penser **

**Qu'il y a un peu de vérité** dans tes caresses, dans tes baisers, dans tes sourires, dans tes regards

Tes attouchements s'accélèrent, mon endurance se fait éphémère

Mon imagination semble soudain désuète à côté de la réalité

Car ce genre de pratique ne s'imagine pas mais se vit

Je me libère brusquement entre tes lèvres, comme une sensation 'de calme avant la tempête'

Tu ne rechignes même pas et t'essuies le coin de la bouche

Tes doigts courent le long de ta cravate, que tu dénoues lentement

Tes mains détachent un à un les boutons de ta chemise avant de la délaisser à côté de la mienne

Tu administres le même sort à ton pantalon, sans me quitter des yeux un seul instant

Séducteur impudique, serpentard au cœur de glace

Ton boxer ne fait pas exception à la règle et rejoint le mien au pied du lit

Je te contemple silencieusement, mordant ma lèvre inférieure

Tu aimes sentir mon regard sur ta peau nue, j'en suis certain

Et si je ne te détestais pas autant, je pourrais presque reconnaître ta beauté

Seulement la beauté n'est qu'un artifice, tout comme la vérité

Ton regard s'obscurcit légèrement

Ta peau frôle doucement ma peau

Tes mains s'aventurent lentement au creux de mes reins

Tes lèvres caressent fiévreusement mes lèvres

La contrevérité a un goût d'aphrodisiaque à tes côtés

Et je me surprends à aimer ce mensonge avec toi

Ma jambe glisse contre ton dos et tu laisses échapper un gémissement

Ton érection se fait impatiente

Ton souffle irrégulier frôle ma bouche

Tes doigts effleurent les courbes de mes fesses lentement

Un sortilège succinct résonne dans l'air

Je rabats ma jambe contre ta hanche spontanément

Tu ne dis pas un mot

Ne me promet pas que ça ne fera pas mal

**Les promesses faites par commodité ne sont pas nécessaires**

J'ai appris à m'en méfier car elles affirment souvent le contraire

Ta main repose contre ma hanche

Tu me regardes en silence, indécis

Puis, tu te saisis de mes lèvres avec élan

Et tu entres en moi – entièrement –

Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur

Bientôt étouffé par ta bouche contre ma bouche

Tu t'abaisses à mon oreille et me murmure doucement :

« _Il faut gémir_ c'est vrai, _mais en cadence_. »

J'esquisse un sourire à cette remarque

Tu cherches à me détourner de la douleur, à ta manière

Sans mièvreries ou promesses fortuites

Juste une ironie qui te qualifie toute entière

Tu commences à remuer à l'intérieur de moi

Lentement

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'agréable dans cet acte

Je plisse légèrement les yeux pour retenir mes larmes

La douleur me submerge alors que le plaisir est infime

Tu t'interromps et passe tes doigts sous mon menton

Tes prunelles brumeuses me considèrent un instant

Tes lèvres effleurent les miennes doucement

Ta langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure sensuellement

Tu t'insinues à l'intérieur de ma bouche lentement

Et tu commences à m'embrasser presque tendrement

**La vérité est un mot qui a perdu de son sens**

Je préfère nettement tes mensonges à toute cette mascarade pompeuse

Car eux sonnent vrais et ne reposent pas sur des illusions encensées ou des attentes exhaustives

Leur présomption me fait douter de jour en jour sur mes 'prédispositions dès le berceau'

Ma puissance ne repose peut être que sur une partie de sa propre puissance

Et ce n'est pas quelques sifflements ou sortilèges sans baguette, qui m'épargneront la déchéance

**La vérité est devenue seulement à moitié vraie**

Tu es différent d'eux car tu ne crois qu'au hasard

Tu méprises plus que tout « mes tours de passe-passe »

Ta main descend le long de mon ventre et me calque au rythme de tes mouvements indolents

Une goutte de sueur roule le long de ton front et redessine l'arrête de ton nez

Elle vient ensuite se perdre entre nos baisers assoiffés

Tes impulsions régulières font diminuer la douleur de ton intrusion

Je m'habitue peu à peu à ta présence à l'intérieur de moi

Tu luttes pour ne pas céder à tes pulsions effrénées

Ta fougue transparaît uniquement par tes baisers enthousiasmés

Instinctivement, je me cambre un peu plus contre toi

Un soupir s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres et tes doigts se resserrent autour des draps

Tu commences à te mouvoir avec plus de précision

Tes coups de reins sont de moins en moins espacés

La douleur s'est estompée et laisse place à une étrange sensation de plaisir

Ta respiration est devenue haletante

Tes gestes sont plus soutenus

Une chaleur se fait oppressante à l'intérieur de mon ventre

Mes mains glissent le long de tes épaules

Et mes ongles te griffent superficiellement

Tu murmures mon prénom et prolonges tes aller et venue en moi

Tu te retires

Tu me pénètres

Inlassablement

Mes lèvres saignent sous l'ardeur de tes baisers

Nos respirations ne font plus qu'une

Ton regard est orageux, le mien se trouble

Un plaisir indescriptible m'envahit

Je resserre mes jambes au creux de ton dos pour ne plus laisser le moindre écart entre nos deux peaux

Tu gémis mon prénom et glisses tes doigts entre mes cheveux indisciplinés

Tu t'empares de mes lèvres de manière farouche et m'embrasses avec toute la rage qui t'habite

Tes coups de reins s'accélèrent, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements

Tes doigts s'enlacent entre les miens et tes mèches blondes caressent mon visage

Tu te libères brusquement à l'intérieur de moi dans un cri rauque presque animal

J'entends ton cœur battre à toute vitesse

Ton front accolé contre le mien

Tes lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes

Tes paupières fermées de manière sereine

Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois avant de te laisser rouler sur le côté

Tu retombes sur le matelas et me frôles

Je remonte le drap sur moi, j'ai soudain froid

Tu contemples un moment le plafond sculpté de la chambre

Ta respiration reprend peu à peu un rythme régulier

Tu penches ton bras vers le tiroir de la table de nuit, l'ouvres et en sors un paquet

Une cigarette ne tarde pas à me narguer au coin de tes lèvres que tu allumes avec un briquet moldu

Tu inspires une bouffée et la rejettes peu après

L'odeur de nicotine frôle mes narines et me donne envie de vomir

Mes doigts forment soudain un cercle autour de l'embout embrasé

Ta cigarette s'éteint aussitôt sous ton regard contrarié

D'un geste de la main, le tiroir s'ouvre

Le paquet, le briquet et la cigarette retombent à l'intérieur sans crier gare

Une clé apparaît pour verrouiller la table de nuit

Elle s'envole aussitôt et disparaît au creux de ma paume

Tu hausses un sourcil, un semblant déconcerté

Tu te penches vers le bas du lit et cherche quelque chose dans la poche de ton pantalon

Tu en sors un autre paquet de manière désinvolte

Un sourire victorieux naît sur tes lèvres lorsque par un « Incendio » tu en allumes une nouvelle

Tu inspires à nouveau et viens recracher la fumer à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage

Tu esquisses alors un sourire moqueur

Soudain, tu scelles tes lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasses assidûment

Le goût du tabac envahit progressivement ma bouche à m'en donner la nausée

Tu cherches à m'énerver par ce geste et continues à m'embrasser langoureusement

Je te repousse brutalement à l'autre bout du lit, en toussant

Tu souris et ramènes la cigarette à tes lèvres de manière provocante

Je te défis un instant du regard et tu t'en amuses

Le draps glisse et je me tourne vers le bord du lit pour partir

Tu écrases subitement ta cigarette sur la table de nuit et me rattrapes par le poignet

Tu m'attires contre toi et glisse ton bras autour de ma taille

Tu me dévisages un instant et t'apprêtes à m'embrasser à nouveau

Je plaque ma main contre tes lèvres pour empêcher tout baiser

Le goût du tabac me révulse et je n'ai pas envie de réitérer cette expérience

Tu plisses les yeux pour tenter de m'apitoyer, un brin amusé

J'esquisse un sourire devant ta pâle tentative qui ne parvint à tromper que toi

Tu mordilles légèrement ma main en signe d'impatience et resserres tes bras autour de moi

« Tu crois que … »

Je retire mes doigts et baisse les yeux instinctivement

« Les prédictions ne servent à rien, si ce n'est à faire parler Trelawney »

Tu t'empares de mes lèvres sans que je rechigne vraiment

Et tu m'embrasses langoureusement, avec un arrière goût de tabac

« J'aimerais juste pouvoir me vanter dans les années à venir d'avoir couché avec le survivant »

Tu t'approches de mon oreille et me chuchotes tendrement

« Et pas qu'une fois »

**Terminée le 3 mai 2005**

* * *

Voilà :)

Libre à vous de l'interpréter comme bon vous semble, j'ai ma propre idée sur la question

J'espère que cela vous aura plus néanmoins …

Review ?

**Les paroles en anglais de _Lie to me_ de Depeche Mode**

Come on and lay with me

Come on and lie to me

Tell me you love me

Say I'm the only one

Experiences have a lasting impression

But words once spoken

Don't mean a lot now

Belief is the way

The way of the innocent

And when I say innocent

I should say naive

So lie to me

But do it with sincerity

Make me listen

Just for a minute

Make me think

There's some truth in it

Promises made for convenience

Aren't necessarily

What we need

Truth is a word

That's lost its meaning

The truth has become

Merely half-truth

So lie to me

Like they do it in the factory

Make me think

That at the end of the day

Some great reward

Will be coming my way


End file.
